<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莫名其妙 by verbalfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179297">莫名其妙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalfish/pseuds/verbalfish'>verbalfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creator Chose To Support Taiwan Independence In Order To Avoid Pirating From China, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalfish/pseuds/verbalfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他們在另一個時間點逆行相遇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莫名其妙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#一點也不香的R級<br/>#作者才剛一刷歸來且非常愛睏，請別在意任何邏輯合理性。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他突然感到疼痛。</p><p>　　更準確地說，他的肛口開始隱隱作痛。</p><p>　　他舉槍防備、拉開房門，出現在眼前的是Neil。</p><p>　　Neil不知為何戴著個氧氣罩，而且取下面罩後露出的臉，比他稍早見到的Neil更為青澀。</p><p>　　「天啊，原來你這麼年輕就被找來了？」</p><p>　　「找我蹚這渾水的人不就是……你之後就會知道了。」</p><p>　　「噢，該死，我們做過了對吧？」</p><p>　　「或是『將要做』，看你要以誰的角度來敘事，反正對我來說都是現實。」</p><p>　　「原來人也能夠……你是哪個時間點的……你經歷過……」</p><p>　　Neil聳了聳肩：「我知道你很難敘述你的疑問，但我盡量試著回答。我知道你出任務前不碰酒，而我猜此時的你，應該很清楚我知道這件事了。」</p><p>　　「的確是。」</p><p>　　「我知道你能閉氣的時間比我短。」</p><p>　　「所以是在混進自由港倉庫之後。」</p><p>　　「什麼倉庫？我是在強吻你之後知道這點的。」</p><p>　　「你說你幹了什麼？」</p><p>　　「先別在意這個。還有啥事好提的呢……噢對了，我曾告訴你：我跟你經歷過太多了，多到我覺得我們還沒發展肉體關係是件很不可思議的事。」</p><p>　　「我還不知道這件事。」</p><p>　　「那你現在知道了。我似乎透漏得太多，但反正你應該也感覺得到，所以不會對事實造成影響。或許吧？」</p><p>　　他解開鈕釦、褪下襯衫，白皙肩頭上，有著一個滲血的齒痕。</p><p>　　「這是我進入你時你咬的。所以你應該對我要多用力幹你，有些心理準備了？」</p><p>　　才沒有，他只覺得腦子一片混亂。</p><p>　　但他的身體不知何時早已準備好了，後穴鬆弛而黏膩。</p><p>　　Neil進入他，開始規律抽送。他的喘息逐漸粗重、體溫逐漸升高，但Neil顯然不這麼認為。</p><p>　　「好冰，我覺得我像在幹一個殭屍或吸血鬼。」</p><p>　　「你在說什麼鬼話？」</p><p>　　「你之後應該就會懂了，再過幾天吧我猜。」</p><p>　　「莫名其妙。」</p><p>　　「這世界就是這麼莫名其妙，」Neil一把握住他揪著枕頭的手，兩人十指交疊緊扣：「而『天能』，就是免於所有莫名其妙全數毀滅的存在。」</p><p> </p><p>　　Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>